Flower of Eden
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Dunia yang ditinggali Timcanpy adalah tempat dimana manusia, iblis, dan Tuhan adalah zat yang tidak dapat dimengerti. Implied shounen-ai. Cross/Komui. Angst. #Infantrum Challenge 2010: Dialog Para NHC#


**Judul:** Flower of Eden

**Fandom:** D. Gray-Man

**Author: **Ninja-edit

**Disclaimer:** Hoshino Katsura

**Dedicated to: **Infantrum Challenge 2010: Dialog Para NHC

**Genre:** Angst

**Rating:** M

**WARNING:** Implied shounen-ai (Cross/Komui)

**NOTE:** Ini adalah kontribusi saya dalam **Infantrum Challenge** yang diadakan **_Sanich Iyonni_**: '**Dialog Para NHC (Non-human Characters)'**.

Flames tidak akan ditanggapi.

Timcanpy's POV.

.

* * *

**Flower of Eden**

* * *

.

"Aku sudah bilang, melati tidak seindah mawar. Harus berapa kali pengawal-pengawal bodoh itu kuberitahu untuk membawakanku mawar segar setiap hari."

Aku beranjak dari vas bunga tempatku bertengger dengan tangkai-tangkai melati di dalamnya.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya dalam beberapa hari belakangan. Markas pusat Black Order yang mengalami kerusakan parah akibat serangan Iblis level empat beberapa saat yang lalu menuntut kerja keras para anggota Black Order pusat di Vatikan untuk berkemas secepat mungkin menuju markas yang baru di Inggris Raya.

Namun bukan kesibukan para anggota Black Order itu yang mengusikku. Ada sesuatu yang kasat mata, yang kurasa menggerayangi sekujur tubuh bulatku dan membuatku tidak tenang. Sebuah firasat yang membawa kegelisahan tanpa sanggup kuelakkan.

"Tim? Sedang apa kau di sini?" suara _baritone_ renyah milik Master Cross mengusik perhatianku. Kedua tangannya dengan cekatan menaruh tangkai-tangkai mawar putih ke dalam vas bunga besar di atas meja tinggi dekat jendela besar.

Menoleh ke arahnya, tentakel kecilku bertolak pada kusen jendela dan akupun terbang ke arahnya. "…Allen sedang istirahat," jawabku.

Benar. Tidak seperti dugaan kebanyakan orang, aku dapat berpikir dan berbicara.

"Murid bodoh itu memang terluka berat, terakhir kulihat," Master Cross menimpali.

Ya. Hanya Master Cross yang mampu mendengar suaraku. Setelah Fourteenth dan Mana Walker meninggal…

Master Cross menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa kulit hitamnya dan menghela napas panjang. Sebelah tangannya bertengger di sandaran sofa, sementara yang lainnya mengurut punggung lehernya.

"Rapat dengan para pimpinan Black Order selalu membuat leherku kaku," ujarnya setengah menggerutu.

Aku terbang mengitari kepalanya sekali, berujar dengan nada riang, "Tapi Anda senang karena bisa menatap Supervisor markas pusat itu tanpa takut ketahuan, 'kan?"

Master Cross tertawa. Dikedipkannya sebelah matanya dan ia menyahut senang, "Tentu saja. Kalau tidak begitu, aku bisa mati di meja rapat sebelum bertarung melawan Iblis."

Petir menggelegar di luar kaca jendela, membias hingga terpeta di permukaan lantai keramik ruang tidur Master.

"-tiba Tim… Firasatku mengatakan badai akan datang."

Aku menatap Master tanpa berkata-kata.

Tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya bahwa kata-kata Master yang tibasaja mengubah topik pembicaraan itu adalah sebuah pertanda datangnya kehancuran.

.

.

X.X.X

"Tim, mau ikut denganku?"

Tangan besar dan hangat milik Master Cross mengelus kepala bulatku. Aku tak menyahut, menggosokkan kepalaku pada rambut merah gelapnya yang ditata rapi.

Adalah sesuatu hal yang jarang, kulihat tuanku ini berpenampilan rapi. Di tangannya terselip jas panjang abu-abu keperakan, dan ia mengenakan kemeja putih polos plus rompi abu-abu yang formal.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, sendirian menghadap para pimpinan tertinggi? Jika saja aku senggang, aku pasti ikut denganmu," ada nada kekhawatiran yang tersirat dalam tutur kata Komui Lee.

Pemuda Cina itu adalah Supervisor markas pusat Black Order, sekaligus Kepala Ilmuwan di sini.

Ia adalah orang yang istimewa bagi Master Cross.

Setidaknya begitulah menurutku.

"Tidak seperti kau saja—mencemaskanku seperti itu, Komui," Master Cross menarik sudut bibirnya dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Sebetulnya aku cemas kalau kau kabur di tengah jalan dan menghilang lagi," Komui menyanggah dengan nada berduri.

Master Cross tertawa. Menepuk pundak pemuda Cina itu di sela tawa renyahnya.

"Ingat. Jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh di sana. Jangan memicu pertengkaran yang tidak perlu. Jaga bicaramu dan tingkah lakumu di hadapan para petinggi," Komui sekali lagi berujar.

Master Cross menghentikan tawanya, mengulum senyum, "Siapa kau? Ibuku?" candanya.

Komui mendengus dan menghela napas.

Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, hingga Komandan Leverier berseru tak jauh dari tempat kami berbincang. "Saatnya untuk berangkat, Jenderal Marian."

Sekilas kulihat Master Cross menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, dan melambaikan tangan pada Komandan Leverier tanpa menengok maupun menyahut.

Aku menatap Komandan itu dari celah bahu Master Cross.

Aku tidak suka dia.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatku mual jika berada di dekatnya. Dapat kurasakan emosi yang bergejolak panas dalam rongga dadanya.

Rasa benci terhadap Master Cross.

"Sampai nanti," Master Cross mendudukkanku di telapak tangan Komui Lee.

Aku terperanjat, begitu juga Komui yang menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam benakku, "Kau tidak membawa Timcanpy?"

Master Cross telah berlalu, dan melambaikan tangannya ringan tanpa menoleh pada kami, "Dia bilang dia tidak mau."

Hei! Aku tidak bilang begitu!

"Master Cross!" seruku cepat.

Master sama sekali tidak menyahut. Naik ke atas sampan bersama Komandan Leverier dan beberapa prajurit Vatikan lainnya yang asing bagiku.

"Sampai nanti… Jenderal Cross."

Kulirik pemilik tangan tempatku duduk saat ini. Komui Lee mematung dengan kedua bola mata hitamnya yang tak berkedip sedikitpun—menatap kepergian Master Cross.

Begitu, Master?

Kau ingin aku di sini untuk menjaga laki-laki ini?

.

.

X.X.X

Sepuluh hari telah berlalu dari pertemuan terakhirku dengan Master Cross.

Black Order tidak banyak berubah.

Ramai. Dan dingin.

Tawa dan tangis datang silih berganti dalam tubuh Black Order. Tawa dan canda riang di ruang makan yang ramai ketika misi yang mereka emban sukses, hingga jerit tangis di aula utama ketika puluhan—bahkan ratusan—peti mati Finder dan Exorcist berjejer rapi memenuhi penjuru aula berlantai marmer sehitam arang ketika misi yang mereka emban mengalami kegagalan.

Aku tidak pernah suka aula utama Black Order.

Bau kematian pekat mendesak dan membuat dadaku pengap.

.

.

"Tim! Jangan mengganggu!" bocah berambut putih sebahu yang menjadi tuan keduaku mengibaskan tangannya di udara.

"Aku bosan," gerutuku, kembali mengitari kepalanya.

"Tim, aku sedang beres-beres untuk pindahan markas. Diam dulu," bocah itu balas menggerutu.

Aku mengedipkan mataku. Mata yang _kasat mata_-ku.

Kadang aku berpikir Allen Walker ini dapat memahami _bahasa _-ku. Namun pada banyak kesempatan terbukti ia sama sekali tak dapat mendengar suaraku dan berujung pada terlibatnya ia dengan bermacam-macam masalah. Pola biasa.

Walau jika kupikir sekarang, mungkin dia tidak dapat mendengar suaraku karena aku memang _tidak_ berbicara.

Aku berpikir. Dan isi pikiranku sampai di kepala Master Cross.

Satu-satunya tuan yang sangat kuhormati.

Setelah Fourteenth dan Mana Walker…

Aku menyayangi Allen Walker—bocah yang merupakan murid Master Cross ini, mematuhi perintahnya dan menjaganya, semua berawal dari perintah Master Cross.

Dikatakan demikian, baru aku sadar bahwa mungkin salah satu alasan mengapa aku dikirim bersama Allen Walker ke Black Order pusat di Vatikan ini, adalah untuk menjaga _laki-laki itu_. Komui Lee itu.

Kadang aku berpikir, mengapa Master meninggalkan Black Order dan berkelana dengan dalih mengemban misi. Tanpa mengirim kabar maupun bon biaya perjalanan, seolah ingin bebas dari rantai tak nampak yang membelenggu Black Order.

Master mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dimanapun ia berada. Makanan, anggur, wanita-wanita cantik, kemewahan. Ia sudah bisa bebas seperti itu.

Tapi sejauh apapun Master pergi dari Black Order, ia tetap kembali ke tempat ini pada akhirnya.

Karena di sini ada seseorang yang istimewa—yang terbelenggu dengan salib perak bertahtakan mawar logam. Karena di antara jutaan bunga dunia, hanya satu yang diinginkan Master.

Kemanapun Master melangkah, ia tak dapat merasa bebas seutuhnya. Kakinya telah dirantai dengan perasaan kotor terhadap pemimpin Black Order pusat itu—begitu pernah ia katakan kepadaku di suatu senja di India.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagiku untuk paham bahwa _perasaan kotor_ yang ia maksud adalah apa yang manusia sebut sebagai _rasa cinta_.

"Apa cinta itu kotor, Master?" tanyaku saat itu.

Master Cross hanya menatapku dan tersenyum dalam kebisuan.

Saat itu aku sangat berharap bahwa Master menciptakanku dengan emosi manusia juga. Aku ingin tahu apa yang Master rasakan saat itu. Mengapa raut wajahnya tersenyum, namun dapat kurasakan perasaan hangat menyayat yang bernama kesedihan dari dalam dadanya?

Mengapa manusia tersenyum sekalipun ia bersedih? Mengapa manusia bersedih sekalipun ia tersenyum?

…Sama seperti air muka Komui ketika melepas kepergian Master sepuluh hari lalu.

.

.

"Tim, Tim!" suara Allen menghenyakkanku. Allen menuding telunjuknya ke arahku, "Minggir dari situ. Aku mau angkat koporku."

Mengepakkan sayapku, aku terbang memutari wajah Allen.

"Ya, ampun, Tim. Ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti gelisah saja sejak kepergian Guru," Allen memutar bola matanya, mengangkut kopor cokelat gelap di tangannya.

"Aku memang cemas, bocah," gerutuku sambil mencibir.

Allen tak menyahut, tentu saja.

Allen naik ke atas kepal layar besar bersama anak laki-laki lain yang berambut merah terang dan anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aah, markas baru~ Dekat London~ Yay~" Bookman junior berambut merah terang itu menggeliat dan tampak keasyikan dengan dunia khayalnya sendiri.

"Allen, luka-lukamu tidak apa-apa?" gadis berambut hitam pendek menghampiri Allen yang sibuk melepaskanku dari kepalanya.

Gadis remaja itu adalah Lenalee Lee. Adik semata wayang Komui. Sekaligus satu dari tiga Exorcist wanita yang tersisa di Black Order selain Miranda sang Time Record dan Jenderal Cloud Nine.

Lagi-lagi kenyataan mengingatkanku bahwa Black Order adalah kumpulan para pejuang yang bertarung di medan perang yang sudah dimenangkan lawan.

Satu dari lima jenderal Black Order telah tewas. Ratusan Finder tewas. Puluhan Exorcist tewas. Belasan Ilmuwan tewas.

Tewas. Tewas. Tewas.

"Tim?" jemari lembut Linalee menyentuh tubuh bulatku.

"Tim tidak tenang sejak kepergian Guru Cross," celetuk Allen.

Aku tak menyanggah.

"Guru pasti baik-baik saja, Tim," tiba-tiba Allen kembali membuka suaranya.

Kutatap ia lekat.

Dia bodoh jika berpikir aku tak dapat menangkap getaran samar dalam kepingan mata birunya.

"Kau juga khawatir, bukan, Allen?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencemaskan Guru kejam itu sama sekali," seolah mendengar suaraku, Allen menyahut lantang.

Kuteropong lebih dalam bola mata biru langit miliknya yang hanya nampak sebelah itu. Tak ada keraguan di sana. Kali ini ia tak bohong.

"Aku percaya Guru kejam itu tidak akan mati begitu saja."

Kata-kata yang membuatku tenang. Sekaligus kata-kata yang kelak akan membuat sekujur tubuhku remuk.

.

.

X.X.X

Bau ini…

Master Cross!

Segera aku melesat terbang melewati lorong-lorong markas baru Black Order yang lebih modern dari yang lama di Vatikan.

Kuturuti insting yang menuntunku menuju pemilik aroma tubuh yang kurindukan ini.

Di ujung lorong rambut gelap Master Cross berayun kasar dalam rona merah darah yang terbayangi cahaya remang.

Kutubrukkan tubuh bulatku pada dada Master Cross.

Master mengerjapkan matanya dan tertawa kecil, "Kau menyambutku, Tim?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku tanpa ragu.

"Wow, kau semakin gemuk saja dari terakhir aku melihatmu. Berapa bobotmu sekarang? Sepuluh pon? Dua puluh?"

"Candaan konyol, Master," sungutku yang ditimpali tawa renyah Master Cross.

"Jenderal!"

Kutolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Komui Lee tengah melangkah cepat-cepat menghampiri kami.

"Aku pulang, Komui," sahut Master hampir tak bersuara.

"Selamat datang kembali, Jenderal Cross Marian," Komui memberi hormat ketika sampai di hadapan Master. Dapat kurasakan kelegaan dalam intonasi yang diucapkannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan kabur lagi, Supervisor?" canda Master dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati Komui begitu saja.

Begitu saja.

Aku melirik pada Master.

Wajah tampan Master sama sekali tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

Kulirik Komui yang terpaku di tempatnya menyambut Master. Kedua kelopak matanya melebar dalam raut keterkejutan.

Kembali kualihkan pandanganku pada Master Cross. Dalam beberapa langkah sosok Komui hilang dari pandangan setelah kami berbelok di lorong kedua.

"Suasana hati Anda sedang buruk, Master?" aku bertanya.

Master menyembunyikan bola matanya di antara helaian rambut kasarnya yang semerah darah.

Aku tak mengusiknya lagi setelah ia berkata pelan, "Aku ingin tidur, Timcanpy..."

.

.

X.X.X

Kembalinya Master sama sekali tidak seperti yang ada dalam bayanganku.

Tidak ada tangis haru ataupun canda tawa.

Allen menghabiskan banyak waktunya menipu semua orang dengan tawa palsunya, sementara Master Cross dikawal empat prajurit Vatikan bawahan Komandan Leverier sebagai tahanan dalam kamar.

Lavi si Bookman junior bukan anak sembarangan—adalah pikiranku ketika kulihat ia menatap Allen diam-diam di ruang makan markas Black Order baru. Kurasakan emosi dingin yang samar-samar bercampur kehangatan. Ketidakberdayaan untuk berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa aku ini seorang pembohong besar, Tim?" Allen mengetuk-ngetuk kepala bulatku dengan ujung jarinya.

Rutinitasnya di sore hari ketika tidak ada misi adalah mengurung diri di kamar. Melepaskan diri dari pengawal Komandan Leverier yang mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya.

Sama seperti saat ini, ketika ia berbaring di ranjang tidurnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam bantal empuknya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" kubalas dengan pertanyaan.

Allen melirik menjauhkan jarinya dariku, "Aku seorang pembohong besar."

Kutatap Allen lekat.

"Kau lapar?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi… apa yang aku mau, Tim…" sahutnya lemah.

"Mungkin kau lapar," ujarku lagi.

"Fourteenth, Mana, Millenium Earl, Keluarga Noah, semuanya membuat perutku mual," Allen kembali bertutur lemah.

Aku tak menyahut kali ini. Menatapnya tanpa bersuara.

"Guru sudah kembali, tapi aku sama sekali tak dapat bicara dengannya. Jangankan bicara, bertemu dengannya saja tidak bisa."

Aku masih ingat ketika Allen diusir prajurit Vatikan saat kami mengunjungi Master Cross di kamarnya.

"Apa aku ini manusia, Tim…?"

Aku menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata.

"…Hanya Guru yang dapat memberiku jawabannya," Allen membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal putih polosnya yang basah. "Apa yang Guru sembunyikan dariku… Tim…?"

.

.

X.X.X

"Allen Walker. Kau adalah…"

Tak dapat kuingat lagi apa yang diucapkan Master Cross di hari itu.

Yang kuingat hanyalah teriakan kencang menggema yang membelah angkasa dan gemericik air hujan yang membentur kaca jendela.

Aku menatap Master Cross. Hingga sebelum kusadari, Allen menggenggamku dan melemparku sekuat tenaga ke arah Master.

Aku terhuyung membentur kepala Master, dan kulihat Master Cross marah besar pada Allen.

Daun pintu besar yang berat berdebum kencang ketika keduanya bertumbukan saat pintu ditutup, menelan sosok Allen yang—yang bagaimana?—di balik pintu logam hitam itu.

.

.

.

Seluruh tubuhku terasa nyeri. Kepalaku berdenyut keras, pendengaranku berdenging kencang.

Bunyi pantulan sepatu boots hitam Master yang membentur lantai batu sepanjang lorong markas Black Order baru bergema kencang di kepalaku. Suara-suara di sekitarku terasa menyayat dan memekakkan, hingga bunyi bisik-bisik para prajurit Vatikan yang berkasak-kusuk tak jauh dari Master pun dapat kudengar bagai jeritan kencang.

Aku memandangi wajah Master Cross yang menatapku dengan air muka serius.

Yang kutahu saat itu, aku sedang diprogram ulang oleh Master.

.

.

X.X.X

"Ada apa… ini…?"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing mengusik tidur nyenyakku.

"Saat aku mengintip ke dalam kamar, tubuh Jenderal Cross Marian bersandar pada jendela besar ini dan bersimbah darah. Lalu aku menyuruh Ted berlari secepat mungkin mengabari Anda," suara yang asing terdengar gugup.

"Ya, sekilas aku juga lihat," suara lain terdengar memekik dan tak kalah gugupnya. "Tapi… aku tidak tahu tubuh Jenderal lenyap begitu saja!"

"Bunyi pecahan kaca!" suara asing yang pertama menyalip cepat. "Saat kusuruh Ted mencari Anda dan Komandan Leverier, kututup pintunya kembali untuk menghindari kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pecahan kaca yang keras dari dalam ruangan, hingga kubuka kembali pintu kamar ini. Namun tubuh Jenderal sudah lenyap!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali. Kepalaku terasa berat dan pening. Dengan sekuat tenaga kukayuh sayapku untuk membuat tubuhku mengambang di udara.

Tubuhku lemas.

Aku merayap perlahan di atas kayu panjang. Kepalaku masih pening dan perutku mual. Bau manis tercium pekat dan menyesakkan.

Tunggu.

Bau manis dengan hawa yang dingin dan sunyi ini…

Ada manusia yang tewas?

Jika makhluk golem sepertiku dapat mengetahui rasa runtuhnya dunia, maka saat ini adalah saat yang dimaksud.

Bau darah yang pekat menggila di sepenjuru atmosfer dalam ruang lengang. Ruang tidur Master Cross.

Topeng putih yang terlepas dari wajah tampan yang mengenakkannya selama puluhan tahun tergeletak di sisi bingkai kayu hitam pekat. Tampak kerusakan pada topeng yang selama ini selalu menutupi separuh wajah Master itu. Lubang-lubang kerusakan yang buruk rupa.

Hei, mana Master-ku?

Perhatianku teralih pada Komui Lee yang berdiri mematung di hadapan bingkai jendela. Pupil matanya mengecil dalam bola mata yang melebar. Ia bergeming dalam kebisuan.

Hei, Komui, mana Master Cross?

"Sungguh tak disangka… nasib Jenderal berakhir tragis seperti ini…" suara asing yang menjengkelkan itu kembali menyeruak.

Perutku mulas, sekujur badanku lemas.

Hei, Komui, siapa yang tewas?

Kurasakan hawa dingin yang pilu dari diri Komui.

Ia menjulurkan jemari rampingnya ke arah topeng milik Master yang tergeletak begitu saja di tepi jendela rusak.

Sesuatu dalam diriku mendorongku untuk menyentuh jemari yang dingin bergetar itu dengan tentakelku. Aku menatap Komui.

Seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Komui menatapku dengan bola mata hitamnya yang meredup. Ia mengangkatku yang merayap di tangannya.

Yang kurasakan saat itu adalah kehangatan samar dari tubuh yang dingin milik Komui ketika ia memelukku erat.

Nanti akan kuusulkan pada Master Cross supaya mengganti atap kamarnya. Hujan yang bergemuruh di luar telah menembus langit-langit kamarnya hingga pipi Komui basah.

.

.

.

X.X.X

Merayap di kusen jendela, aku menghirup aroma yang tersisa di sana.

Lima hari sejak lenyapnya Master Cross dari Black Order.

Apa Anda bertamasya ke India lagi, Master? Ke Cina? Ke Jepang?

Mengapa aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Anda sama sekali?

Aku bertanya berulang kali pada Allen, sama halnya Allen bertanya padaku berulang kali. Aku adalah golem ciptaan Master Cross, aku selalu dapat merasakan hawa keberadaan Master sejauh apapun ia berada. Sesamar apapun keberadaannya.

_Seharusnya_ seperti itu.

"Master?"

Tidak ada sahutan ringan dalam balutan suara _baritone_ yang renyah lagi.

Apa yang Master lakukan padaku? Kenapa sekujur tubuhku terasa lemas dan perutku mual? Kenapa perih merasuk dalam tubuh bulatku?

Apa ini yang namanya duka?

.

.

.

Allen mengurung diri seperti biasa di kamarnya setelah bertengkar dengan Komandan Leverier. Komandan mengatakan sesuatu tentang kecurigaannya atas pembunuhan berencana. Dan Allen membalasnya dengan tuduhan yang sama sebelum membanting pintu dan berlari secepat mungkin—sejauh mungkin—dari ruangan ini.

Itu adalah terakhir kalinya Allen datang ke kamar tidur Master.

.

.

Black Order tidak banyak berubah.

Ramai. Dan dingin.

Tawa dan tangis datang silih berganti dalam tubuh Black Order. Tawa dan canda riang di ruang makan yang ramai ketika misi yang mereka emban sukses, hingga jerit tangis di aula utama ketika puluhan—bahkan ratusan—peti mati Finder dan Exorcist berjejer rapi memenuhi penjuru aula berlantai marmer sehitam arang ketika misi yang mereka emban mengalami kegagalan.

Aku tidak pernah suka aula utama Black Order baru.

Mengingatkanku pada hawa dingin yang menyesak di hari berhujan ketika terakhir kali kulihat Master di sisiku.

Allen tidak pernah membelaiku lagi. Dapat kurasakan gema kehancuran yang menggerogoti hatinya dari dalam dadanya. Tentu saja masih dengan senyum dan tawa riang yang ia pasang di mukanya.

Kenapa manusia tertawa ketika bersedih? Kenapa manusia bersedih ketika tertawa?

Di aula pemakaman seseorang yang dibuatkan batu nisan berukirkan huruf _Jenderal C.M_, banyak orang menangis. Tapi Komui tidak menangis. Dia tersenyum.

Master, apa sejatinya kematian itu?

Jika tewasnya manusia dapat membuat manusia yang lainnya bersedih, kenapa Tuhan membiarkan makhluknya tewas?

Master pernah berkata padaku, aku diciptakan oleh Master. Master diciptakan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Kedua orangtua Master diciptakan oleh orangtuanya lagi. Begitu seterusnya, hingga Sang Pencipta yang tercipta dari ketiadaan.

Bagaimana dengan Iblis? Bagaimana dengan Keluarga Noah? Apa mereka juga terlahir dari Sang Pencipta?

Mengapa Sang Pencipta membiarkan makhluknya bertempur sampai mati?

Sebuah tepukan di kepalaku membuatku terhenyak.

Jenderal Tiedoll mengangkat tubuhku ke udara. Aku cukup menyukai orang tua ini. Hawanya hangat dan sendu.

"Kau kemari lagi, Tim?"

Aku menatap kawan karib Master Cross itu tanpa menyahut.

"Dimana tuanmu itu sekarang, menurutmu?"

Aku berusaha menjawab, namun suaraku tercekat. Dengungan kencang di kepalaku menutup semua suaraku.

"Dia ada di Taman Eden."

.

.

.

* * *

Master…

Boleh aku bertanya?

Jika kau pergi ke tempat yang indah dan menyenangkan seperti yang digambarkan Jenderal Tiedoll di buku sketsanya untukku, mengapa Anda tidak membawa serta Komui Lee?

Apa di tempat Anda berada saat ini ada hamparan bunga lain yang begitu memikatnya hingga Anda takkan pernah kembali?

Di sini lagi-lagi mawar putih Anda yang rapuh memelukku erat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskanku barang sedetikpun.

Mungkin nanti kusuruh Allen membetulkan genting kamar Komui juga. Hujan di luar membuat pipi Komui basah.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

Entah apa yang mendorong saya menulis fic ini. Membuat kisah angsty dari sudut pandang tokoh non-human ternyata lebih berat dari dugaan. Saya harap cukup dapat dinikmati oleh para penggemar angst-stories.. :)


End file.
